Love? Or Lust?
by EJL93
Summary: This is my first EVER Drarry and it has LEMONS so be careful...I get pass my comfort zone at times...I write like this when I feel very emotional...it's weird. Anyway Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

"Bloody hell, what does Cho want this late at night?" Harry asked walking towards the Room of Requirement. It was Harry's fifth year in Hogwarts and his new girlfriend, Cho Chang, had asked him to meet her in the Room of Requirement...or so he thought.

Just as Harry was about to walk in front of the wall a hand shot out of the darkness and grabbed him from behind, covering his mouth and startling the wizard, making him drop his wand.

"What the hell?" Harry yelled as he felt his arms go up, being held by a large, strong hand.

"You better shut up Potter before I do something REALLY bad."

"Malfoy? You better let go of me or so help me I..." Harry felt Draco's lips crash down on his, forcing his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry's eyes widened and he began to struggle. Draco continued to assault his mouth and push his body against Harry's, trapping him.

Harry soon felt light headed and stopped struggling. He felt heat build in his body and moaned into the kiss.

Draco pulled away, "You see what you do to me? Do you **see** it?" the blonde motioned down to his groin. Harry looked and saw the a large bulge.

"You sick fu..." Draco kissed him again. This time Harry didn't struggle, he leaned into the kiss, arching his back. Draco smirked and grind his hips on Harry's. Harry gasped and moaned.

"You like that huh?" Draco's hand went down to touch Harry's growing bulge.

Harry's eyes widened ever more and he groan, pushing his hips up toward Draco's warm hand.

Draco quickly let go of his hands and Harry fell to the floor, his knees buckling.

Harry looked and saw Draco panting, "All in good time Harry...all in good time."

With that Draco left, leaving Harry hot and bothered, his growing bulge straining against his pajama bottoms.


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn." Harry whispered as he paced back and forth in the library. After the incident with Draco, Harry can't get the blonde Slytherin out of his head. "That git. Leaving me there, making me feel so..." his mind wandered as he remembered Draco's hand gripping his wrists hard, leaving bruises, his tongue exploring his mouth, Draco's warmth as he pressed his body against Harry's. Harry shook his head, "Stupid blonde haired, grey eyed, incredibly hot..."

"Not talking about me are you?" Harry froze when he felt someone whisper in his ear and grabbed him from behind. Harry turned his head and saw..

"Malfo-mm." Draco kissed Harry, his tongue licking his lips, begging for entrance. Harry complied and parted his lips. Draco began to roam around Harry's mouth, licking his tongue. Their tongue danced with one another. Draco reached down Harry's pants and rubbed his hardening member.

Harry gasped, "M-Malfoy...s-s-stop! We'll get caught!"

Draco kissed the back of Harry's neck and stayed their. Harry could feel his lips curve into a smirk, "And I thought Gryffindors were suppose to be brave. Not becoming a Hufflepuff are you Harry?" he began to rub fast and Harry felt heat creep up his face.

"Nnn...Malfoy stop."

Draco licked his neck making Harry shiver in delight, "I'll stop when you call me Draco."

"Mm." Harry moaned and arched towards Draco's hand.

"M-Malfoy..." Harry said between labored breaths. "I'm going to..." Draco stopped rubbing and pulled Harry deeper into the library...into the restricted section.

"Since you DIDN'T call me Draco...I guess that's my cue to keep going." Draco smirked and pushed Harry on one of the tables, unbuttoning Harry's pants and pulling them down, along with his undergarment. Draco started to rub Harry's hard member again, kissing his already swollen lips.

Harry moan and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. Draco went faster, gripping the hard member tight, making Harry gasp and mewl.

"You like that eh Harry." Draco smirked, kissing and licking his neck.

Harry moan and felt his climax coming, "I...I'm going to... ah!" Harry felt his load shoot out and into Draco's hands. He screamed, "DRACO!"

Draco smirked and let go Harry's limp member, giving him another hard kiss, "You said 'Draco'." Draco held up his hand and licked Harry's load. "Next time...the word will be..." Draco leaned in and whispered into Harry's ear, "..._master_."

Harry shivered and watched as Draco walked away.

Author's Note: Sooo...I went a little more past me comfort zone xD I felt so red when I was typing this xD. Tell me what you think! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Draco was walking towards the dungeons after his patrol as a Prefect, "I'm so tired." he sighed. The blonde soon felt a strong pair of hand grip his wrist, he smirked knowing who it was, "Potter...what are you doing so late at night?"

Draco turned and saw that Harry's green eyes were filled with lust. It didn't take long for Draco to feel aroused. Harry dragged them to a dark corner of the corridor and began to kiss Draco, tongue entering, battling for dominance. Harry laced his fingers in Draco's blonde hair, pulling him into a deeper kiss.

Draco forced them to separate, their breaths labored, "My my...Harry Potter's got his naughty side."

Harry huffed and kissed Draco's neck moving down, unbuttoning the Slytherin's polo, kissing his way down, leaving red marks on his porcelain torso. Draco moaned grabbed Harry's face, "Why the sudden burst of courage Potter?"

Harry stared into Draco's smoldering, lust filled eyes, "I think it's about time I serviced you...don't you think?" Harry got down to his knees. Draco felt instantly hard, but he took Harry by the arms and forced him up.

"Not here." Draco gave a Harry a hard kiss and the two made their way to the Room of Requirement. Draco walked passed the wall three times and the door appeared. He ripped the door opened and dragged Harry inside, pushing the black haired boy on the king sized bed.

Draco shut the door and performed spells to prevent anyone from..._interrupting_. Draco gazed at his lover, his black hair, green eyes filled with lust and...love? Draco's eye softened and he made his way to the bed. To Harry's surprise Draco went down and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

Harry felt Draco push him to lay down, and he did. Wrapping his arms around Draco's neck, Harry continued to relish in the kiss. Draco pulled back and stared into Harry's eyes.

Draco smirked, "So...you said it was time you _serviced_ me..." he unbuttoned the rest of his polo, his tie lay on his bare torso. Draco leaned against the mahogany head board and laced his fingers behind his head, "I'm all yours."

Harry crawled up to him and straddled the Slytherin, kissing him with all his might. Harry's hands made it's way to Draco's bare chest and began to trace small circles. The Gryffindor soon broke the kiss and began to assault Draco's neck and torso, licking and kissing every single bit of flesh.

Draco moaned, the bulge in his pants hardening. Harry smirked as he felt Draco's hard rod pressing against his.

Harry soon made his way farther down, unbuckling Draco's pants, releasing his package. Harry felt nervous, Draco noticed. The blonde sat up and pulled Harry to a hug, "You don't have to do this you know." Draco pulled away slightly and placed a gentle kiss on Harry's lips.

Harry smiled, "I want to..." Draco nodded and relaxed. Harry took Draco's cock in his calloused hands.

Draco shivered, "Your hands are cold."

Harry chuckled and began to pump Draco's long, hard, member. Draco groaned, warmth filling his body. Draco jolted when he felt Harry's tongue touching the head.

"Harry." Draco said breathlessly, looking at him, startled at what he saw. Harry's eyes met his and he continued to lick the head. "Damn." Draco soon started to shake. One of Harry's hands made it's way to Draco's tightening ball sac and he fondled it lightly. "Fuck Harry...where in the world..." he gasped as Harry took him in his mouth. "Shit!"

Feeling Harry's warm mouth around him almost got him off the edge. Harry, not breaking eye contact with Draco bobbed his head up and down. Draco felt Harry's teeth graze his hard cock, Harry's tongue licking his way up and down. "Dammit Harry I'm about to..." Harry stopped and rubbed Draco's member, licking ans sucking on his neck. Draco grunted and shot his load all over Harry's hand.

"Not very vocal when you orgasm huh Draco?" Harry asked as he licked Draco's load off his hand.

"Not as much as you love." Draco pulled Harry to a passionate kiss, tasting himself when he explored Harry's mouth with his tongue.

When the pulled apart Draco smirked at Harry, "My turn. Remember...the word this time is _master_."

Author's Note: Well...that's way pass my comfort zone ./. Tell me what you think! XD


End file.
